Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!
is a theatrical film that serves as an epilogue to the ''Ultraman Ginga series. This film debuted on March 15th, 2014.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/special/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!" Plot The movie starts with clips of past Ultraman Ginga episodes alongside events from the past movie while the Ultraman Ginga no Uta song being played. Cut to the present day, Tomoya leisurely sketches the Ultra Monsters in his sketchbook but an unknown forces suddenly radiated the book. Misuzu, Kenta and Chigusa were called to an office and discovered several Spark Dolls, which were thought to be sent to the outer space but somehow returned to Earth. Hikaru soon arrives, having rode an airplane from London and together, the party were transported into a virtual room by Tomoya's Gunpad. The room itself has several Spark Dolls in collection. He introduced them the Livepad (ライブパッド Raibupaddo), a tablet which allows its user to use UltLive simulations simply by scanning the Spark Doll via the tip of its pointer pen. The group soon played using multiple monster Spark Dolls until Hikaru used Ultraman Ginga and the rest of them decided to follow him as well, much to Hikaru's dismay as no Ultraman ever fought each other. Tomoya becomes Ultraman, Kenta as Ultraseven, Chigusa as Ultraman Tiga and Misuzu as Ultraman Taro. While Hikaru still trying to cope with the events, five dark Ultra Warriors appeared out of nowhere: Chaos Ultraman, Chaosroid T, Evil Tiga, Chaosroid S and Chaosroid U. With even Tomoya not knowing what actually happened, the team had no choice but to fight their counterparts. The battle turns deadlier, as the safety of Hikaru and his friend's consciousness at stake due to being in the Livepad. If they loses, their consciousness would not return to the real world and since the evil Ultra Warriors are not simulations, their strength are comparably superior to the party's Lived Ultras. During that time, the real Ultraman Ginga contacts Hikaru via telepathy, reminding the youth of his promise to travel around the Earth and reunite once his adventures were over. This gives Hikaru and his friends the strength to fight back the dark Ultra Warriors with their finishers. Their victory however is short lived, as the virtual program is lost when Tomoya's worker accidentally tripped over some wires, although the party managed to return to the real life. The fake Spark Dolls were lost as well but was revealed to have been returned to Tomoya's sketchbook, which he tried to hide from his friends. Meanwhile, news was broadcast which reported on a cosmic energy radiation that bathed the Earth at the same time. Hotsuma Raidō recite a prayer, which was meant to thank the viewers as Hikaru and his friends (with the whole party except Hotsuma shrunken to be placed on Ginga's palm) cheered the viewers as well for their support. In the epilogue, Gavadon Alpha and Beta's Spark Dolls appear with the text "The End" (おしまい Oshimai) before the screen fading in black. Characters to be added Cast * Hikaru Raidō (礼堂 ヒカル Raidō Hikaru): Takuya Negishi (根岸 拓哉 Negishi Takuya) * Misuzu Isurugi (石動 美鈴 Isurugi Misuzu): Mio Miyatake (宮武 美桜 Miyatake Mio) * Kenta Watarai (渡会 健太 Watarai Kenta): Mizuki Ohno (大野 瑞生 Ōno Mizuki) * Chigusa Kuno (久野 千草 Kuno Chigusa): Kirara (雲母) * Tomoya Ichijōji (一条寺 友也 Ichijōji Tomoya): Takuya Kusakawa (草川 拓弥 Kusakawa Takuya) * Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ Urutoraman Tarō, Voice): Hiroya Ishimaru (石丸 博也 Ishimaru Hiroya) * Ultraman Ginga (ウルトラマンギンガ Urutoraman Ginga, Voice): Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu) * Hotsuma Raidō (礼堂 ホツマ Raidō Hotsuma): Masahiko Tsugawa (津川 雅彦 Tsugawa Masahiko) * Ginga Spark/Livepad Voice: Yoshihisa Kawahara (川原 慶久 Kawahara Yoshihisa) Notes * to be added External Links * to be added Category:Films